phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozette Wetlands
"Rain falls for over half the year. Its wooden footpaths were made long ago." : — Quest counter description The Ozette Wetlands is an area in Phantasy Star Zero. General Data The first part of the Ozette Wetlands consists of a swamp area where the player must walk on a soggy boardwalk to progress. The water seems low at the outset, until the second area is reached where the water rises a bit and there are more powerful enemies, most notably the Vespao and the Pomarr. The boss that lurks here is the octopus known as Octo Diablo. Ozette Wetlands is home to the Naura Bakery every once in a while. The shop can also be found in Gurhacia Valley. Local Hostiles The monsters residing in the mountain are native to the area, and are thus a mixture between native and beast classification. Native Monsters *Porel *Pomarr *Hypao *Vespao *Pelcatraz *Octo Diablo (boss) Rare Variants *Rappy *Booma Origin *Gigobooma Origin *Pelcatobur Quests There are several missions that can be undertaken by the player at the Hunter's Guild quest counter. Certain quests grant the player rewards for beating them on specific difficulties. Story Ozette Wetlands is one of the three initial areas in Phantasy Star Zero, accessible on the spot by Newmans and in multiplayer games. It is the CAST area Newmans will investigate, while the Humans will have to do it after completing two other areas. Multiplayer quests These extra quests are only available once characters have reached a certain point in the main story for the character they are using. They can only be accessed upon making a multiplayer room either locally or online. Side quests Although not important to the main plot of Phantasy Star Zero, Ozette Wetlands has several side quests that can be undertaken. These missions are optional and can be challenged with friends in local and online multiplayer. Field access If the player decides that they want to explore the area without an apparent goal or mission, Ozette Wetlands can be selected under "Access field." The difficulty and challenge ranking are as follows: Message Packs Message packs are mysterious messages found on the field that were left behind by unknown hunters. Many of the tutorial messages and LMA reports appear to be from the same person. Messages commonly appear after clearing dead-end rooms or around special areas such as the arena or bakery. : "That thing flies? It must be strong to bear that bulk. No easy conquest, this." : — Gluttonous Raptor : "Wanted: Challengers confident in their skills. Survival not guaranteed." : — Arena Challenge : "I've gone around, but it's nowhere to be found... But there were sightings..." : — Where's the Bakery? 2 : "Those needles that thrust out of the ground, they go in cycles. It's in the timing." : — Dear Rookies 04 : "If a machine is making trouble, try smacking it one. It works on some switches." : — Dear Rookies 06 : "'Boost Hostiles' I have named the white-shadowed beasts. The first to name wins." : — LMA Report 06 : "'Ask the young do, but investigate they do not. You, reading, are better off. " : — LMA Report 07 : "'Vivid colors in creatures oft warn of poison. So it is for Porel and Pomarr. " : — LMA Report 08 : "Why, you ask, does Hypao leave water? To avoid electrocution of its own self, it must." : — LMA Report 09 : "Such awkward form, and yet it skates with ease, Pelcatraz does. Why, I am investigating. " : — LMA Report 10 Gallery 056.jpg 057.jpg 058.jpg 059.jpg External Sources *PSO-World *PSZ Wiki (Japanese) Category:Phantasy Star Zero Locations